maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Key Keeper/Loupi
|organization = |health = 2 |health# = |stamina = 4 |stamina# = |attack = 4 |attack# = |defense = 2 |defense# = |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = |evasion = 3 |evasion# = |effects = |bio = Noone knows the true origin of the Key Keeper. They have somehow come into possession of the keys of Key House. Whether they intend to use them for good or to conquer the world remains to be seen. }} |name1b = Shadow Key |stamina1b = 18% |target1b = All Enemies |hits1b = 4 |hitcrit1b = 86% / 13% |cooldown1b = 1 Round |type1b = Ranged Shadow |Text1b = To control shadows. |effects1b = |name1c = Owl Key |stamina1c = 8% |target1c = One Enemy |hits1c = 3 |hitcrit1c = 86% / 13% |cooldown1c = n/a |type1c = Melee Slashing |Text1c = To control the owl automaton. |effects1c = |name1d = Harlequin Key |stamina1d = 14% |target1d = One Enemy |hits1d = 1 |hitcrit1d = 86% / 13% |cooldown1d = 2 Rounds |type1d = Melee |Text1d = Hey Puddin'! |effects1d = |Multi-Function Level 2 = 4 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 2 Tab Name 4 = 4 |name2a = Plant Key |stamina2a = 14% |target2a = All Enemies |hits2a = 3 |hitcrit2a = 86% / 13% |cooldown2a = 2 Rounds |type2a = Melee |Text2a = To control plants. |effects2a = |name2b = Angel Key |stamina2b = 18% |target2b = All Enemies |hits2b = 1 |hitcrit2b = 86% / 13% |cooldown2b = 2 Rounds |type2b = Melee |Text2b = To fly. |effects2b = |name2c = Hercules Key |stamina2c = 18% |target2c = All Enemies |hits2c = 1 |hitcrit2c = 86% / 13% |cooldown2c = 1 Round |type2c = Melee Ground |Text2c = To increase strength. |effects2c = |name2d = Giant Key |stamina2d = 18% |target2d = All Enemies |hits2d = 2 |hitcrit2d = 100% / 8% |cooldown2d = 1 Round |type2d = Melee Ground |Text2d = To increase in size. |effects2d = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 4 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 4 = 4 |name3a = Echo Key |stamina3a = 14% |target3a = All Allies |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = n/a |cooldown3a = 2 Rounds |type3a = Buff Magic |Text3a = To summon an echo. |effects3a = |name3b = Gender Key |stamina3b = 14% |target3b = One Enemy |hits3b = n/a |hitcrit3b = 88% |cooldown3b = 2 Rounds |type3b = Debuff Magic |Text3b = To change gender. |effects3b = |name3c = Ghost Key |stamina3c = 11% |target3c = Self |hits3c = n/a |hitcrit3c = n/a |cooldown3c = 2 Rounds |type3c = Buff Magic |Text3c = To become a ghost. |effects3c = |name3d = Mending Key |stamina3d = 18% |target3d = One Ally |hits3d = n/a |hitcrit3d = n/a |cooldown3d = 2 Rounds |type3d = Buff Magic |Text3d = To mend anything broken. |effects3d = |Multi-Function Level 9 = 5 |Level 9 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 9 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 9 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 9 Tab Name 4 = 4 |Level 9 Tab Name 5 = 5 |name4a = Alpha Key |stamina4a = 11% |target4a = One Enemy |hits4a = n/a |hitcrit4a = 100% |cooldown4a = 3 Rounds |type4a = Debuff Magic |Text4a = To depossess someone from a demon. |effects4a = |name4b = Timeshift Key |stamina4b = 14% |target4b = All Allies |hits4b = n/a |hitcrit4b = n/a |cooldown4b = 2 Rounds |type4b = Buff Magic |Text4b = To witness the past. |effects4b = |name4c = Music Box Key |stamina4c = 14% |target4c = One Enemy |hits4c = n/a |hitcrit4c = 100% |cooldown4c = 3 Rounds |type4c = Debuff Magic |Text4c = To control a person. |effects4c = |name4d = Head Key |stamina4d = 20% |target4d = One Enemy or One Ally |hits4d = n/a |hitcrit4d = 100% |cooldown4d = 1 Round |type4d = Buff Debuff Magic |Text4d = To open someone's head. |effects4d = |name4e = Omega Key |stamina4e = 18% |target4e = All Enemies |hits4e = n/a |hitcrit4e = 88% |cooldown4e = 3 Rounds |type4e = Debuff Magic |Text4e = To open the Black Door. |effects4e = }} Category:Non-Marvel Category:Tacticians Category:Original Characters Category:Heroes